


Nie mogę tu dłużej żyć

by Regalia92



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Abuse, Teoria Spiskowa, Translation, tłumaczenie fanowskie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: [T] Kiedy Samson ponownie dołącza do Templariuszyzauważa, jak bardzo pogorszyła się sytuacja w Katowni od czasu, kiedy został wykopany z Zakonu. Tylko że niewiele może zdziałać, jeśli nie chce ponownie wylądować na ulicy.Pewnego dnia Maddox mówi kilka słów. Sugerują one, iż jeden z templariuszy wykorzystuje mężczyznę.





	Nie mogę tu dłużej żyć

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I can't live here anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335144) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



Kiedy wracał dziedzińcem, na placu nie było żadnego maga. Kilku starszych Templariuszy, którzy rozpoznali go, spoglądali na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, wręcz szydząco.

Alain został odprowadzony do dolnej części Katowni. Dwa tygodnie izolacji, taką karę wybrał dla niego Cullen. Kiedy Samson zobaczył, jak Karras chwyta Alaina za ramię, żołądek mężczyzny się skurczy. Alain prawie wcale nie ukrywał tematu znęcania się nad nim i nie milczał, z czyich rąk przez sześć lat doznawał cierpień.

Samson zamierzał poprosić Cullena, by ten zgodził się na zamianę z Karrasem, jednak przypomniał sobie, że Cullen uważa ich za konspirantów, żyjących tylko dzięki łasce Hawke.

Alain posłał mu ostatnie błagalne spojrzenie. Samson nie mógł tego znieść i ukrył twarz ze wstydem.

\- Kapitanie - głos Meredith, nawet po sześciu latach, wciąż tlił się w jego uszach. - Co tutaj robi ten mężczyzna?

\- Samson pomógł nam odkryć istotny spisek zawiązany między magami a Templariuszami - wyłuścił Cullen, choć Samson zauważył, że przemilczał kilka spraw i niektóre fakty zmienił. - Uważam, że powinien zostać ponownie zwerbowany przez Zakon.

\- To prawda? Czyżbyś nauczył się mojej lekcji na temat odpowiedniego traktowania magów?

Meredith stała tuż przed Samsonem i mężczyzna zmusił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie zapomniał, co w swoim miłosierdziu mu wyrządziła, co zrobiła Maddoksowi, wszystkim Templariuszom i magom. Gardził tą kobietą i wiedział, iż ona również go nienawidzi.

\- Tak, pani Komendant - odrobił lekcje. Nie ważne, że wyciągnął z niej nie te wnioski, jakich oczekiwała kobieta.

\- Ufam osądowi Kapitana Cullena - powiedziała powoli. - Ale. Jeśli choć trochę wychylisz się przed szereg, zostaniesz ukarany i nie chodzi mi tylko o wygnanie.

Jeśli Samson nauczył się jednej rzeczy to tej, że śmierć czasem może być miłosierdziem.

\- Zrozumiałem pani Kapitan.

Przez kilka chwil patrzyła mu w oczy, nim zwróciła się w stronę Cullena.

\- W przyszłości będziesz za niego odpowiadał, ale na razie ja się nim zajmę. Brakuje nam Templariuszy. Otrzyma rangę nowicjusza i będzie patrolował nocą ulice przez najbliższe sześć miesięcy.

\- Jak rozkażesz, pani Kapitan - odparł Cullen.

~~~~

Dotyk pierwszej kropli lyrium na jego wargach był jak zbawienie.

Katownia, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, przypomina mu więzienie. Co nawet pasuje, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, czym była. Jedynie trudno powiedzieć, czyim więzieniem. Ma większą niż przedtem swobodę. I nie było nikogo innego. Magowie zostali pozbawieni wolności przez Templariuszy, a Templariuszy więziło lyrium.

Większość towarzyszy go unika. Unikają go starzy, ponieważ wiedzą, co zrobił, za co go wywalono i patrzą na niego z wyższością. Unikają go młodzi, gdyż tak radzą im starsi. Nikt nie chce zostać outsiderem.

Dwa dni po jego przybyciu rytuał wyciszenia został przeprowadzony na magu, w którego mieszkaniu znaleziono zakazane powieści. Jedną z książek Varrica Thethrasa i to wcale nie tą dobrze napisaną. Ale mężczyzna jest przyjacielem Hawke, a Hawke wsparł magów, więc wszystkie dzieła krasnoluda zostały w Katowni zakazane.

Po tym Samson czuł się chory.

\- Czy potrzebujesz uzdrowiciela? - spytał ktoś, i, niemożliwe.

\- Maddox? - zapytał Samson z niedowierzaniem.

To był Maddox. Nawet po tylu latach Samson od razu go rozpoznał. Mężczyzna miał krótko przystrzyżone włosy, jak każdy Wyciszony z Katowni, a jego wzrok był pusty. Jednak niezaprzeczalnie był to Maddox. Samson przez lata zastanawiał się, co by mu powiedział, gdyby kiedykolwiek się spotkali.

\- Przepraszam - tyle udało mu się wykrztusić.

\- Za co?

\- Ty... Pamiętasz mnie?

\- Jesteś Raleigh Samson. Poprosiłem cię o złamanie zasad i obaj zostaliśmy ukarani, odpowiednio, za nasz występek. Zostałeś ponownie wcielony do służby dwa dni temu.

\- Przepraszam - ponownie powiedział Samson. Kiedyś byli przyjaciółmi, a Samson nie potrafił wypełnić swojego obowiązku - ochronić Maddoksa.

\- Czy potrzebny ci uzdrowiciel? - zapytał ponownie Maddox.

\- Wszystko w porządku - odparł Samson. - Co u ciebie?

\- Wszystko dobrze.

\- Nadal pracujesz w kuźni?

Maddox skinął głową.

\- Inne zatrudnienie byłoby stratą mojego talentu - odparł. - Zawsze byłem lepszym kowalem niż magiem.

Samson prawie co drugi tydzień słyszał od Maddoxa te słowa, ale zawsze z dozą irytacji, prowokacji, a czasem rozczarowania. Jednak Maddox nigdy nie wypowiadał tych słów tak idealnie monotonnym głosem, w taki sposób. Samson po części chciał chwycić go za ramiona i potrząść nim, lecz zrezygnował.

\- Bardzo żałuję - wyszeptał i usłyszał, jak łamie mu się głos. Szybko zamrugał przez łzy i powiedział neutralnym tonem. - Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, przyjdź do mnie.

\- Dziękuję - odparł Maddox. Wyszedł.

~~~~

Nie wychylaj się, upomniał się Samson, kiedy słyszał szlochanie dobiegająca z pokoju obok, tuż po wyjściu z niego jednego z Templariuszy. Nie chcesz znów wylądować na ulicy.

Sześć lat temu, kiedy wyrzucono go, źle się działo, ale teraz było o wiele gorzej, niżby sobie wyobraził. Magowie nie mogli opuszczać swoich cel, wychodzili jedynie na posiłek. A tym, których karano za drobne przewinienia, odbierano nawet to. Co więcej, zaprzestano nauczania. Czyste szaleństwo.

To nie twoja sprawa, upomniał się, idąc przez dziedziniec. Była tam kuźnia i dobiegał z niej hałas. Maddox wciąż pracował, ubrudzony sadzą i popiołem.

\- Dobry - powitał go Samson. Jakaś część mężczyzny miała nadzieję, że Maddox powita się z nim tak, jak to zwykle robił, a cała sytuacja okaże się jedynie wymyślnym wybrykiem.

\- Dobry wieczór - odparł Maddox.

\- Nie powinieneś już spać? Jest dość późno.

Było już po północy. Nocna zmiana była postrzegana jako kara, gdyż oznaczała wypadnięcie z życia społecznego, a przysypianie prowadziło do poważnych konsekwencji.

\- Sir Deln chciał, abym skończył dzisiaj, nim do mnie przyjdzie - powiedział Maddox.

\- Co masz na myśli "nim przyjdzie"?

Sir Deln od sześciu lat nie pojawił się w Katowni, a Samson prawie wcale go nie widywał.

\- Powiedział, żebym nic nie mówił.

\- Czy on cię skrzywdził? - strach zgromadził się w Samsonie.

Maddox pokręcił głową.

\- Czy przymusza cię do uprawiania seksu?

Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o Elli, błagającej go, by pomóc w ucieczce z Kirkwall. Powiedziała mu o sir Ottonie.

\- Powiedział, że to go odpręża i pomaga w odpowiednim wykonaniu swoich obowiązków.

\- Nie musisz tego robić.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Porozmawiam z nim.

Wyciszony położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.

\- To wpędzi cię w kłopoty. Sir Deln nie robi mi nic złego.

\- Ale tego nie chcesz.

\- Powiedziałem już. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

\- Gdybyś nie był wyciszony...

\- Ale jestem i to cię niepokoi.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy.

\- To nie to samo.

Jak to się mogło stać? Gdzie ta sprawiedliwość, o której Zakon tak usilnie głosił? Gdzie podziała się ta sławna łaska? Ani on, ani Maddox nie zrobili nic, aby na to zasłużyć. Ani Alain, Olivia czy Thrask. Samson poczuł gniew, którego nigdy przedtem nie czuł. Kręgi były złe. Templariusze się mylili. A Zakon był najgorszy ze wszystkich. Organizacja dwulicowych hipokrytów, których jedynie interesowała władza, jaką mogą pozyskać.

\- Też jestem twoim przyjacielem - odparł Maddox. Czyżby zauważył, co się dzieje w głowie Samsona? Czy mógł rozpoznać jego emocje, skoro nie potrafił już czuć? - Jeśli wpadniesz w tarapaty, zostaniesz stracony. Nie chcę twojej śmierci.

\- W takim razie postaram się być grzeczny - mówi Samson z uśmiechem. - Maddox, powinieneś iść się przespać. Jest późno.

\- Pójdę, jak tylko skończę pracę.

\- Dobrze - Samson ścisnął jego ramię. - Dbaj o siebie.

\- Ty też.

I przez chwilę mógł udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że ich życia nie zostały zniszczone.

~~~~

Samson od razu po rozpoczęciu walk oddalił się. Wiedział, że żaden z magów nie pomyślał o zabraniu ze sobą wyciszonych i nie był pewien, czy jego kuple Templariusze oszczędzą biedaków.

Kwatera wyciszonych znajdowała się niedaleko warsztatu, więc Samson biegł pustym korytarzem. Kiedy potknął się o pierwsze zwłoki, upewnił się w racji. Ellara, sekretarka Meredith.

Więcej ciał leżało w drzwiach pomieszczeń i ktokolwiek ich zabił, musiał to zrobić od razu po otworzeniu przez denata drzwi.

Maddox nie był wśród ciał, lecz Samson usłyszał hałas dobiegający z warsztatu.

\- Stój! - krzyknął od razu po otwarciu drzwi.

Trzech wyciszonych, w tym Maddox, stali w kącie, a cztery ciała leżały bez oznak życia na podłodze. Nad nimi stał jeden z kumpli Samsona. W dłoni trzymał zakrwawiony miecz.

-Czyśty zwariował? - spytał Samson.

\- Komtur Meredith wydała rozkaz zabicia wszystkich magów - odparł templariusz.

\- To nie magowie, to wyciszeni - powiedział Samson. Stanął między rycerzem a Maddoksem.

\- Bez różnicy. Cofnij się.

\- Nie.

\- Ostatnia lekcja niczego cię nie nauczyła, zdrajco? - szydził templariusz. - Raz pomoże magowi, to zawsze staniesz po jego stronie. No cóż, chyba po prostu cię ukatrupię.

Samson nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego ruszył na mężczyznę, nim ten skończył mówić. Dawno nie trenował i wyszedł z wprawy, ale kiedyś nie bez kozery uznano go za jednego z najlepszych. Nadarzyła się okazja i wykorzystał ją. Jego miecz rozpłatał odsłoniętą skórę między zbroją a hełmem i walka zakończyła się, nim jeszcze się zaczęła. Templariusz padł na kolana, przyciskając dłoń do szyi.

\- Chodźcie, szybko - wrzasnął Samson w stronę Maddoxa i dwójki wyciszonych. Na szczęście wyciszeni byli dobrzy w słuchaniu się rozkazów. Podążyli za Samsonem, którym opiekuńczo prowadził ich w głąb przejść Katowni. Uznał, że najgorsze walki rozgorzeją w dokach i na wewnętrznym dziecińcu. Miał nadzieje, że tunele będą czyste.

\- Nie wolno nam opuszczać tego miejsca - powiedziała wyciszona. - Nie bez pozwolenia.

\- Jestem templariuszem, daje wam moje pozwolenie - odpowiedział Samson.

\- Odbywasz nowicjat - poprawiła go Leda.

\- Chcesz umrzeć? - zapytał Samson ostrzej, niż zamierzał.

Zaprzeczyła kręcąc głową.

\- Dobrze. Więc proszę za mną.

Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd pójdą, gdy już dotrą do miasta, ale wiedział, że nie mogą tu pozostać. Nie, jeśli chcieli wciąż żyć. Później będzie martwił się szczegółami.

**Author's Note:**

> [Od autora]  
> Wszyscy wiemy jak kończy się ta historia....
> 
> albo, jeśli nie grałeś w Dragon Age Inkwizycja, to świetna gra, naprawdę ;)


End file.
